An Old Legend, A New Story
by velveteenspirit
Summary: The requested sequel to 'A New Constellation'. Running on from where the story left off, Dean finds out Sam is dead. Inevitably angsty, but with a relatively happy ending. Character death carried over from ANC. Contains Bobby and Cas too. Please let me know what you think by reviewing so I can improve future stories and, if you enjoy, favouriting helps too.


As requested, here is the sequel to 'A New Constellation'. Reviews would be amazing, and if you enjoy it, favourites are brilliant too. Thanks for reading it, anyway. - Mon

* * *

_Come on, Sammy. Answer the phone._

Dean had tried roughly 20 (in truth, 50) times to call him, realising they'd had enough space from each other. On the 13th (27th), Dean relented and called Bobby for help. What terrified him was that Bobby had been trying to get into contact too…and had no better luck. So here Bobby and he were, pacing the small motel room, cursing the stars and the moon and the rest of the freaking world.

'Why ain't he answerin', Bobby? He _always _answers his phone, even when we're fighting. There's only two reasons he wouldn't. Either he's been taken, or he's…' and no way was he finishing _that _thought.

'Now, just hold on there, boy. Sam's a grown man. He don't need to check in with you all the time. No need to jump to conclusions.'

Dean would've felt a lot more reassured by the old hunter's statement if not for the quiver of fear in his voice. If Bobby was worried, they were fucked.

So Dean resumed his pacing, hoping, worrying, _pleading. _He turned to cross to the other side of the room when his eyes, cast at the ground, met a pair of dress shoes, connected to a trench-coat clad angel.

'Nice of you to drop in, Cas. Not like I've been callin' you for the past two hours,' he grumbled angrily.

'You are welcome, Dean. And you have been calling, I heard you.' Castiel's eyebrow rose infinitesimally in confusion. Sarcasm still wasn't his strong point.

'Whatever. Look I need your help. I need you to find Sam.' Their eyes met and Dean was sure Cas could see the vulnerability, the need he had for an answer.

'Sam has been hunting.' The answer was ambiguous as ever, and just as frustrating to Dean.

'I know he's been hunting, dammit! I want to know where he is, c'mon man, just use your mojo.'

'Dean, when I put those marks on your ribs, it was so I and other angels would be unable to find you. That means I cannot find Sam either…'

It was said almost regrettably, and Dean cursed words to make a sailor swoon.

'However…' Deans eyes rose sharply to meet the blue, ancient one staring intently at him, 'I can find where he's not.'

'And what the hell does that mean? In fact, no, I don't care, just…do it, Cas. Find him.'

_Please please please please please…_

'Dean.'

He hadn't realised his eyes had tightly closed with his pleas, but the angel's voice made them snap open in fear and anticipation.

'I have found him. Sam is in a small town in Alabama.'

'Well great, Cas, let's go get him.' The fear that had left him with the knowledge of where his brother was came back as he registered the tone of Castiel's voice and the hesitance of his movements.

'Dean…' and now there was definitely regret on the angel's face.

'What? What is it, Cas?'

'Sam's…body is in Alabama.' And Dean's whole world crashed around him.

—

Dean sat on the floor of the room where he'd initially collapsed. Bobby had tried to get a response from him, but he only stared numbly at something neither Bobby nor Castiel could see. A memory.

Castiel stood awkwardly beside him as Bobby tried to quell his own grief to look after the remaining Winchester. They'd been in this situation before, and Bobby wasn't sure if Dean would make it this time.

Dean broke his silence muttering something not even Castiel's ears could pick up.

'What is it, son? What do you need?'

'I wasn't there…' and Bobby understood Dean's state of shock.

No matter the situation, no matter how angry the boys were with each other, they were always there for each other when it mattered. At Cold Oak, Dean's heart had broken when he held his brother as he died, but now his heart had completely shattered at the only thing he could think of that was worse. Not being there.

'Take me to him.'

'Dean, I do not know if that is a good-'

'TAKE ME TO HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH. NOW.'

Castiel's wings flapped in agitation at the shouting, but understanding the pain of losing a brother, he quelled his anger.

'Alright. Stand up, Dean. I will take you. But know this: although I have ensured his body not decay,' Dean winced at the words, 'he suffered grievous injuries; it is not a pretty sight.'

The fight left Dean Winchester completely, and he bowed his head and shut his eyes.

'Fine. Ok. Just…please. I don't want him to be alone…'

He felt two fingers on his forehead, and then he had left the motel room. He felt cold air on his face and opened his stinging, exhausted eyes. The cemetery where his brother had died in. Dean had expected something significant, something that would stand out but it looked like any other godforsaken graveyard, and yet this one, this one had his brother's body within it. Looking around, he spotted a distinctly Sam shaped mound on the grass and walked slowly towards it, hoping, pleading, _begging _for it not to be his little brother. He got closer, and begged no more. Sam Winchester lay before him. Dead.

'Sammy…' his knees locked and he fell to the ground. Seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The fatal wound was easy to see. A black fence bar straight through the chest. It would've been painful, and slow, and Dean struggled to keep his composure. But oddly, his smooth, waxy face looked at peace. More like he had fallen sleep than…died. Dean would've tried shaking him away had it not been for the whole impaling thing. He was tempted to try anyway.

'Aw, kid. Damn idjit, going on a hunt by yourself…you knew better, Sam. You knew better…' Bobby's words were broken and full of emotion as he stood above the two brothers; both dead, only one still breathing. His boys deserved so much more than what life had spat at them, and Bobby Singer found himself angry. Furious. Those Winchesters never could catch a break, and now only one was left.

Castiel tilted his head in curiosity, studying the features of the young hunter as he lay there.

'I do not believe Sam's death was pain free…'

'Yup, Cas, thanks for the input. Shut up.' Bobby's angry tears fell as he muttered.

'BUT I assure you he is at peace now. He has atoned, and he is free. One more star in the universe. And surely Sam is burning brighter than them all.'

Castiel had assumed his words would wash over Dean's ears unheard but his head shot up and green, desperate eyes searched for something in his.

'Cas…you mean that? About the peace? And the…the stars?'

It seemed important to his friend that he answer, so he tried his best.

'I believe so. Look at his face, there is no anguish there. And as for the stars, there was a legend in Heaven, one we were taught from the moment our father imagined us into is said that when a human dies and enters heaven, they must pass through a veil - what you may consider the edge of the universe. And when passing through, they rip a small hole, letting some of the glorious light from heaven shine on the living. The more worthy, the more brilliant the soul, the bigger the rip. And that, or so the story goes, is how a star is born. Actually, I remember a few thousand years ago, a philosopher from Ancient Greece approac- Dean, what are you doing? Dean?'

His anecdote was cut off with a Dean shaped lump holding onto him tightly. Squeezing him and hugging him for all of his worth.

'_Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you, Cas. I _knew _it, I knew it was a Winchester star. Thank you, thank you, he's ok, he's free, oh thank god…' _

The whispering continued like that for a long time. Castiel did not think, despite his usual anti-social behaviour, he had ever been in a more awkward position. Finally, Dean let go, wiping his eyes and smiling. The angel's trench coat was covered in tears but he didn't mind. The smile was capturing both his and Bobby's attention.

'Kid, hey Dean, you ok? You're scarin' me, smilin' like that. Come on, let's get you warmed up, and we can give Sam a proper send-off. Come on, Dean, say somethin'…'

'It's ok, Bobby. Really, it's ok.'

Now Bobby was sure Dean was crazy, 'cause in no instance would the death of Dean's baby brother be 'ok'. Dean must've noticed the worried looks sent his way because he smiled and grabbed his shoulder.

'Hey, I'm not ok. Not in the slightest. But he is. And that makes this all ok. Don't you get it, Bobby? I saw it, man. Last night, I was looking at the stars, and I saw it. There was this star, Bobby, huge, shiny-ass star and I swear to god, it was shinin' so bright, it nearly blinded me. And I think I knew then, I just didn't want to admit it. But see, the star was surrounded by other stars, like…like family, Bobby. I think…I think Sam's with Mom, and Dad, and Jess, and hell, anyone we ever lost. For the first time…Sammy's _home.'_

And it sounded so right, Dean was sure it was true. He was broken, and feeling more alone than ever before, but knowing that finally, one of them had a chance to be happy made him feel just as at peace as the body that lay before him. He reached down and stroked his baby brother's face one last time and whispered,

'One day, Sammy, one day I'll be up there with you. Bet I shine a million times brighter huh, bitch? I'm kidding, man. You'll be bigger than me up there like you could never hope to be down here.' He giggled (and if it was sort of hysterical, no one said anything) and wiped his tears on his sleeve, 'But hey, maybe we'll make some new constellation huh? I feel like I should patent the name though, The Winchester Star has a ring to it…Goodbye, Sammy. I love you man and…keep a cold one ready for me.'

Dean Winchester stood up, the only Winchester left on earth, and looked to his remaining family.

'Cas, Bobby, let's give him the send-off he deserves. Beers are on you.'

Dean wasn't ok. Never would be. He'd always have that ache in his heart of knowing he was the wrong Winchester to live. So he knew he wasn't ok. So did Bobby and Castiel. But he'd keep fighting, not just for the stars, but for the last sunset.

—-

Dean Winchester died in a hospital a few years later. A coma, hit over the head by some tough son-of-a-bitch monster, and knocked unconscious. He never woke up from it. He never felt any pain. He never suffered. Bobby Singer dealt. He had to, or he'd go insane. The body was released to him, and he and Castiel (who he hadn't even seen for a long time until a hand reached out with a lighter to pass to him beside the pyre) stood watching the flames engulf the man's corpse. The light flickered in both their eyes, and Bobby turned to the angel, needing to know. Castiel guessed his intentions, and answered before he could even ask.

'Yes, Bobby. He's there. He's with Sam.' There was affection in his voice, and satisfaction. No more could these men be played and corrupted by the world, Hell or even Heaven.

Bobby toasted the boys with a gulp of beer and headed into his house with a sigh. He glanced at the sport on the news on tv for ten minutes then switched it off and went to bed, ready for a new day of hunting again in the morning. Soon after, Castiel walked into the room and gently turned it on again. The main news story was on a loop on Bobby's tv, so he'd be unable to miss it when he woke up. With a final half-smile, the angel looked around at what had become his home from home, and disappeared with a flap of wings.

"_Scientists from around the world are astounded by what has appeared to be the emergence of a new star. Previously, the birth of a star had been witnessed 3 years ago, where gravitational forces considered so strong pulled surrounding stars into a clustering orbit. Now, the appearance of yet another huge star has prompted worldwide debate. How did these stars appear from seemingly nowhere? What has caused the cluster to shine so brightly? And how are these two stars remaining so close to one another but not destroying themselves with the pull of gravity? These questions may remain unanswered, just another mystery of the universe, but one universally accepted name for the new phenomena has been planted firmly into the minds of all who look up and see them burn in the night sky. The constellation is shaped so clearly in the form of the famous guns, physicists and astronomers alike have dubbed it 'The Winchester Supernova'. Whatever is happening up there in the heavens, one thing is for sure: this groundbreaking discovery is a beacon of hope and wonder for everyone. Sasha Williams reporting…"_


End file.
